Cole Brown
Cole Brown (April 21, 1956 – November 18, 2016) was an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Frog-Faced Doctor *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Frog-Faced Doctor *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Frog-Faced Doctor *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Frog-Faced Doctor *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kounosuke Kaibuki, Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - President *Baki the Grappler (2007) - Mikoshiba *Bamboo Blade (2009) - Narrator (ep11) *Basilisk (2006) - Guard (ep23), Samurai (ep24), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Plate Umpire *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Kin, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Milligan (ep6), Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2006) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Nakazawa (ep17) *Desert Punk (2006) - Narrator *Dimension W (2016) - Dendendo's Owner (ep3) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Gillard King *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Bucho (ep5) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - President (ep6) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Celestial Spirit King (ep218), Loewen (ep234), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Henschel, Producer *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Principal, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Bruno *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Principal (ep15), Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Representative (ep13), Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Lord Redford (eps1-5; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Jormungand (ep1), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Iwao Tsuwabuki *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Kaiser (ep11), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006) - Golem *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008) - Yamada (ep8) *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Marshall D. Teach/'Blackbeard', Jaguar D. Saul, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Head Priest (ep4) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Hugo, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Baphomet, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Gonzo Komiya (ep3), Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2006) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Old Man A (ep21) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2010) - Angol Mois' Father, Commander (ep23) *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Bifrons *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Naritsugu Torii (ep1) *Shiki (2012) - Takeo Shimizu, Yoshihide Katou (ep6) *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Detective Ken Nakatomi, Ken (ep69), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Morishita, Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Craven *Strike Witches (2010) - General Maloney *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Vahriz (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Elsa's Father *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Bartender (ep13), Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Frog-Faced Doctor *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Officer Tome *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Samuel Sebastian *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Warden *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Ho *Vexille (2008) - Shop Man, Soldier 1 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Gen Gondou Video Games 'Video Games' *RoadKill (2003) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (83) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2016-2017. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors